Clans & Fortunes
by Titus1017
Summary: The Uzumaki Clan is feared for many reasons but the two major ones are two young and powerful brothers, one named Blade and the other Naruto. They are known as the only two men on Earth equal to Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, watch as they and their allies change the world.


Clans & Fortunes

Chapter 1: The Uzumaki

Authors Note :(Hello everyone this Titus1017 and this is a story I came up with Thanksgiving Day actually after reading **{Fire and** **Blood}** by **Blackwolf501 (It is a Must Read)**. This story does not follow canon and or the timeline, it is a plot I have set in the warring clan's era with a lot of changes including age of characters and their places in the timeline I have created. I hope you all enjoy)

It was a typical day for the Uzumaki Clan, the red haired ninja clan was making its mark in history, and they were led by two of the most powerful people in the world. Two brothers to be exact though from different mothers; the oldest was Blade Yotsuki-Uzumaki-Namikaze who was 21, for you see Blade's mother was half Yotsuki and he received her brown skin and the legendary Yotsuki physique, but also the Uzumaki red hair; his face however was like his fathers and he had his old mans' blue eyes. He was imposing standing at 6'5 inches tall and weighing about 245 pounds. He was tattooed in seals that housed various items from medicines to weapons, though they look like Dragons and Tigers on the top but underneath were very intricate seals that were only made by his Uzumaki brethren. But there was a secret only his people knew of and he only used it in battle.

Next was his little brother Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze he was 20 and looked identical to their father Minato, though he had his mother's round face and violet eyes, and he had red tips on his blonde hair. And like his mother he was now the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto stood at 6'3 inches tall, and he weighed about 220 lbs. and he too had seals covered up with tattoos though his were Falcons and Eagles. And with his brother by his side the two were known as the "Beast of the Whirl-Pools".

The two both wore the blue and black armor similar to Darth Mauls though it had armor plating on the shoulders, thighs, back, and chest. And they finished the look with an Assassins Brotherhood cloak and hood both being black and grey. But it was emblazoned with the clan symbol of the Uzumaki Whirlpool on the front, and on the back they had Namikaze Clan symbol, which was a dragon coiled around a mountain.

Blade also however had the Yotsuki clan symbol which was a four horned bull on each of his shoulder plates. The two also wore armored spiked gloves and black armored and spiked boots. In short they were a fearsome duo both in skill and appearance, and they were the strongest in the clan and also the most respected and disliked.

Blade was just elected as new leader of the clan with his brother Naruto now in charge of the armed forces. This made the usually traditional Uzumaki Elders upset to a high degree, but there was one thing that kept them quiet, and that was the fact that Blade was blessed with the eyes of the Sage. The legendary Rinnegan, and alongside his brother and the 9 tails they were hard to go against. Not to mention they were the only ones in the world to successfully lead and stale mate battles and on occasion force the Uchiha, Hozuki, and Hoshigake clans to retreat. And on top of all that, they kept the Land of Whirlpools allied with the Yotsuki and Motoi clans of the Land of Lightning; with them they have even begun to expand their territories to other smaller nations on the mainland.

Since the two began leading and expanding the Uzumaki have gained lands in the Land of Waves, Land of Tea, and Land of Hot Springs, though progress there was a bit slower since they ran into the insane Jashin Occult. But as for the others they have all rallied under the name of the Whirlpool and the entire country barring a select few loved the two very much. And then there is fact that their distant cousins the Senju have started to take notice of the onetime small nation that has now grown almost 10 fold, which is where we find ourselves now.

Blade and Naruto were sitting at the head of a large table side by side looking at the two powerful ninja in front of them. It was Hashirama Senju and his brother Tobirama Senju. Hashirama was a tall built man with long hair and tan skin; he had brown eyes and wore a smile at the moment. His brother Tobirama was a tall fair skin man with unruly spiky white hair and red/orange eyes, and red tattoo stripes on his face. They wore the traditional Samurai armor of the time except Hashirama wore red and Tobirama wore blue.

Looking at the two Blade smiled kindly and said,

"Welcome to Whirlpool my friends of Fire; I am glad you made it safely. I am told by my brother that you are thinking of solidifying an alliance with the Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze. I don't see why that can't happen but my father would have to okay that since he is still the leader of the clan. As you know Naruto here was once a normal Uzumaki until he was burdened or blessed depending on who you ask with the Nine-Tailed Fox. Which I am sure you know was once in his mother Kushina. So any dealings we make I am always careful of who I am dealing with friends or former enemies. My brother is powerful and so is our clan but I will not let anyone put them at risk."

"Yes I am aware of all that and respect your position, and I am willing to commit to almost anything within reason."

"How about political marriage, I have a powerful kunoichi and seal master by the name of Mito Uzumaki and she has been looking for a suitable partner. None of the men here besides me and a few others meet her requirements, I don't want to marry her since I am already involved with 3 women. And the others are just not interested due to the age difference."

"How old is she?" asked Hashirama who was 40.

"She is 48, and a widow she has two children Naruto's mother and his uncle Budo and like all of us Uzumaki they will usually live a long and healthy life depending. And she can still sire children, and finally you fit her criteria to the letter, and it does not hurt that she thinks you're a good looking person." He said causing even Tobirama to chuckle at the young Clan head and his sells pitch.

"I see young man, if she will have me I will have her and I have seen her on occasion in the past so I know she is quite the beautiful woman, my daughter however would be very interested in meeting you, her name as you may know is Tsunade Sarutobi Senju. Her mother was killed in battle and I have been raising her myself and I think she would be willing to cooperate with dual political marriage if you will I will say this she is 20 and a free spirit but she respects strength and she is a magnificent person I promise you."

"I see your reasoning and I will agree only after meeting her, so if that is good I will arrange everything for you and Mito and I will personally let my father know of your offer. Now to discuss one more thing I was wondering was the possibility that we could rally more support in the Land of Fire. Maybe find some clans interested in stopping these wars and possibly combining with in the Land of Fire to be one nation. I am sure you notice what is coming for Whirlpool eventually and it will be one nation. By us doing this now, we can solidify Whirl Pool and your country as stabilizing figures to the world, putting a stop to all this senseless bloodshed spearheaded by Feudal Lords and kings."

"We could call them Hidden Villages named after something common in the elemental countries the main village would be in. I and Madara once shared this ideal, and I fear it will only be possible if he cooperates. Blade I am serious I believe it can happen but in the Land of Fire both the Uchiha and us Senju must make peace."

"Pardon me Hashirama." Spoke Tobirama "But do you really believe that is a wise way of going about this? The Uchiha not unlike us are prideful and very strong willed. I just want you to understand the risk Madara is dangerous and with his brother Izuna even more so. Not to mention Madara having to prodigious sons in Itachi and Sasuke, they will try to throw their power at us to get all they can if a temporary truce can be reached."

"I have thought about all that brother, and trust me I am sure we can reach a compromise. But as for the materials and funding to commit to such a task how do you propose we go about it without a feudal." Hashirama asked looking at Blade. But Naruto answered

"We eliminate the systems of feudal lords and kings even, and have all resources surveyed accounted for as accurately as possible and then mine, log, and frack what is needed and monitor all that we find and put limits on all raw material and such that are to be used in order to conserve what we have. After we have secured our borders and lands as a whole we start to extend more trade further away from us and gain good standing throughout the world."

"I see your methods are sensible but what do you propose we do about the Uchiha?" asked an impressed Tobirama.

"I would suggest to my brother that we have a conference not unlike our meeting here today. And in that conference we invite not only the Uchiha but all clans in the Land of Fire willing to converse on the matter of a unified nation. I would suggest we hold it in the Land of Waves since it is fairly close to all our territories between the Land of Fire and Whirlpool. The Namikaze, of course Uzumaki, as well as the Kaguya who migrated from Water Country to Whirlpool will all be in attendance. Not to mention there will be a few of the more minor families and the other allied clans also. Now how does it sound to you two, is it feasible?"

"I am fine with it if Tobirama is; it sounds rather beneficial to say the least." Said Hashirama he then asked Tobirama what he thought he said he would agree to it for sole purpose of hearing out everyone who came.

With a round of "Hai" the group of four left the conference to see a bit more of the capital city on Whirlpools main and largest island, it was called Dragon Wing City. It housed about 55,000 of the entire countries 450,000 people, and it was home to the Clan Leaders though most stayed spread out to keep the enemy from knowing just who was where and what. The city itself had massive buildings standing easily 50 stories tall, and the main building for all ninja dealings standing 20 stories taller than average. The building ranged in shapes and sizes of course were mostly shaped like cylinders, rectangles, and even a few pyramid style buildings. And the whole city, as well as the rest of the whole entirety of Whirlpool were secured and protected by advanced seals and traps only a handful of the ninja council even knew about.

As the Senju brothers walked with Blade and Naruto they noticed most of the people wore ninja uniforms showing that the majority of these people were trained in the arts of combat and beyond. The civilian population even carried swords and daggers and were not at all uncomfortable with the ninja surrounding them. And then what really made Hashirama and even Tobirama a bit more comfortable if you will in dealing with the Uzumaki half-brother's were the kind and happy smiles the population gave them made the two realize that they believe in the people being safe, protected, and very well taken care of.

Looking at the two they saw Blade and Naruto were almost knocked over by two little boys, one having a striking resemblance to Blade and the other identical to Naruto. When they saw how happy they were they each picked up what the two Senju quickly identified as their sons. Looking at Blade and Naruto they introduced the two future clan heads.

Naruto spoke first saying

"This little man right here is Jun how old are you little warrior?" The navy blue jumpsuit clad blonde haired Naruto clone spoke proudly

"I am 3 years old and future leader of the Namikaze clan after my dad gets the position from Grandpa Minato!" he said excited with his blue eyes full of fire. Then blade spoke and said

"This little warrior here is named Deacon. And how old are you young man?"

"I am 4 years old and future greatest of all time and I also want to be just like my dad and Uncle Naruto!" the little brown skin, blue eyed, and red/silver haired boy said proudly being sat down on the ground straightening out his identical blue jumpsuit. Both the Senju brothers introduced themselves to the little ninja in training. And then Blade went into father mode saying

"Now Deacon where is your mother?"

"She should be here any second now dad she sensed you were coming and sent me and Jun to meet you."

"I see you are right, here she comes now." And from a shop came out a beautiful silver haired and amber eyed brown skin woman by the name of Mabui Motoi. She was curvy and very elegant in appearance wearing a blue and grey battle kimono and a white handled Katana strapped to her back. Blade walked up and kissed her passionately and then introduced her to the two Senju saying

"This is my wife Mabui Motoi-Uzumaki, she and I were ordered into an arranged marriage, but as you can see we have grown beyond that. Lord Hashirama I hope you and Tsunade will be okay with this?"

"It will be fine I am sure, it is not an uncommon practice and she will do what needs to be done. But if you can make an arranged marriage work I think after a short time with Tsunade you should really hit off." Mabui spoke next saying

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, I hope your being here has been a pleasant experience. It would be great if you and your clan could join the cause."

Tobirama spoke politely saying "I hope we can come to an agreement too. It would be wise for us all to end this useless bloodshed."

He would have continued but they were interrupted by another female arrival in the form of Naruto's wife and mother of his son. She was blonde haired and had a very large bust, she wore a laid back look on her face and smiled sweetly at Naruto who did similar to his brother and kissed her and then said

"This is Samui Nii-Namikaze and she is my wife through an arranged marriage also. Like my brother we have grown beyond that as well. Now since you have met everyone we will continue to your lodgings." And with that they walked to a tourist district that looked more like a street of condos. Once inside they saw the modern flare that was put into its creation not too different from the Crescent Moon Kingdom and its lavish hotels and apartments.

Once everyone was situated they agreed that Tobirama would stay on longer in place of his brother who would return to lead the clan in battles and to bring Tsunade to meet Blade. With business for the day concluded the group was disbanded with Hashirama leaving in two days to begin arranging the meeting.

(With Blade and family)

Blade was walking hand in hand with Mabui and Deacon speaking about the day's events. Deacon was excited to say how he mastered two of his three elements beginner level jutsu, and how he was moving quickly in his martial arts training. Blade was proud of his son and was also looking fondly at Mabui, he then asked her sweetly

"Mabui my dear I have been real busy as of late but I have the day off tomorrow and the rest of today. How would' ya like to take Deacon here to Kimimaro's to see him for the day. I am sure Deacon would like to practice his Kenjutsu lessons with his uncle Kimimaro?"

"Yes dad I would love that he is so cool, I wish I could use my bones too." He said ending with a bit of a pout.

Mabui answered with a firm "I don't mind it at all; I have missed having you alone all to myself. I plan to make up for the last few weeks." She said batting her eyelashes. Now that he had the A-Okay lets explain the relationship between Blade and Kimimaro which also extends to Naruto.

You see Kimimaro while being the strongest in his clan was also the most misunderstood. He did not mind battle and was all for defending his home, family, and his few friends, but he was too powerful for the clan elders to trust him despite his accomplishments. Kimimaro after about one year of his clan being in the alliance with the Uzumaki Clan and the people in Whirlpool he did something for himself for the first time and asked Blade and Naruto if he could move into one of the Uzumaki Clan cottages near the beach on the Southern Shore. Blade and Naruto had worked with him for a while by that point and grew to look at him like a brother. He was loyal, strong, and very respectable, and he was also the godfather to Deacon. And of course they granted him his request which went without incident.

Now Blade having got his personal plans in motion he told Mabui to get ready and he would be back after getting Deacon squared away. Blade knew Kimimaro had just returned from a battle in the Eastern Land of Water to turn back his clan's eternal rivals called the Baki Clan from taking control of an island not too far from the Land of Waves. They were a clan of Steel Release users and were very proficient warriors in close and medium range combat. The battle was a victory for the Kaguya which to no surprise came because of Kimimaro. With this in mind Blade knew Kimimaro would be relaxing and training at home looking for a means to forget the battles and all the death. And Kimimaro had even said that Deacon and Jun kept him going, so Blade grabbed Deacon and disappeared in a blur to drop his son for his little night away with his "Uncle Bones" as he so affectionately calls him. Much to Kimimaro's slight embarrassment when in public, once there Blade knocked on the door. To see the albino ninja dressed in red and blue Kung Fu uniform(Think of Bruce Lee in the beginning of "Way of the Dragon"). Blade was greeted kindly with Kimimaro saying

"How are Blade I am glad to see you and the little nuisance." He said smiling making Deacon Growl at him comically. He then rubbed his head messing up his spiked hair. Making the boy now giggle at the act, Kimimaro continued asking "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could look after Deacon for today and tomorrow. I will pick him up as soon as I get back, Mabui and I need to attend to something important." He finished getting an "Oh" from Kimimaro who now understood. Blade then reached in his vest and pulled out scroll with some jutsu and few thousand Ryo for being so nice to his son all the time. Kimimaro took it reluctantly but said

"Thank you Blade I will look after him as I always do when he is here. Lucky for him a few of my Clan will be here I know he will be glad to see my niece and two nephews."

"Mira, Blu, and Saitama are going to be here awesome. This week could not get any better!" he said loudly and with excitement.

"Yes Deacon they will be here and I will be teaching them so that means you as well. I will be doing Ken and Taijutsu, so I hope you are ready to work hard."

"Yes Uncle Bones of course I am I will be the greatest of all time." He said very serious especially for his age.

"Alright then I will see you later my son and you too friend." He then simply waved and disappeared with only a blur.

(The Next Morning)

Blade had awoken to Mabui still laying on him straddling his waist which happens to be where she passed out the night before. He looked at her and smiled caressing her gently, the feeling of her DDD breast made him shudder a bit in pleasure, and finally it was that big 45 inch booty she had gained after having Deacon made him grope a bit more making her moan in her sleep. It seemed no matter what training and other various exercises she went through she never lost the endowment she incurred from child birth. Blade was not one for complaining and simply stroked her booty some more.

Mabui stirred from her sleep and asked Blade

"Having fun back there baby?"

"You know I am babe, it feels like a pillow of pleasure back there and I just had to get a bit of it. Not like I was going to move from a nice position like this. Anyway I want to eat first we skipped dinner last night remember." He said turning her over so she now lay on her back. He then kissed her and went into the shower to freshen up, she quickly followed after him and soon they were at it again. It was a late breakfast to say the least, and the two enjoyed themselves every second.

(Few hours later)

The day off however was not to last past 4 pm because Blade was summoned to an emergency meeting by none other than his brother via an ARC Ninja. Looking at the ARC who was at his door he bowed and bid him farewell saying he would be there in 5 minutes. He then spoke to Mabui and kissed to her goodbye. Blade then suited up and was there ahead of time.

Once in the council room he looked around to see all the 8 leaders of the respective clans within Uzu. The first was of course was Naruto, then there was Kimimaros' father Bruton Kaguya who was very much like his son in appearance only taller at 6'4 and a bit more muscular weighing about 235 lbs.. He wore a battle kimono colored in white and grey, it was embroidered with the Kaguya clan symbol.

Next to him was the man himself, Blade and Naruto's father Minato Namikaze, he was about 6'2 and 195 lbs. of lean muscle. He had sun kissed blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and had tan skin. He wore blue ninja cover all's, a maroon flak jacket, and a black cloak to cover it. It was emblazoned with the Namikaze clan symbol emblazoned in gold on the back.

The next Council member was a beautiful woman with Green hair and curvaceous figure she stood at 6'0 and weighed a healthy 170 lbs. she was built but had lean muscle. She was Lena Tanaka and was head of the Tanaka Clan who were renowned for their swordsman ship and earth and water style ninjutsu. She wore a tight forest green jumpsuit, and she wore over it a grey camouflaged V-Neck collar battle jacket.

On the left side of the table was the leader of the Hozuki Clan; Mangetsu Hozuki. The clan was the most powerful Water Specialist in the world thanks to their Water Pulse Bloodline. Mangetsu was the same height as Minato, he had shoulder length white hair, purple eyes with no pupils, and had sharp shark like teeth and was pale skin. He wore a black sleeveless T-Shirt, Grey Camouflaged pants, and carried water bottle with at all times. On his back was large bandaged sword his clan created called the Samehada which means "Shark Skin". The blade loves powerful Chakra and is extremely powerful in the right hands. Mangetsu was handed over leadership by his now deceased Grandfather Byakuren. His Uncle Gengetsu refused the position saying he did not yet fit the role of leadership, the Hozuki had just recently allied with the Uzumaki after much conflict, it has been since then a match made in heaven for both parties involved.

Beside Mangetsu was another powerful individual named Zabuza Momochi. He too was a swordsman and headed the Momochi Clan renowned for their stealth, swordsmanship, and water and wind ninjutsu. He was tall at 6'3 and weighed about 205 pounds. He had black hair, onyx eyes, and had no eyebrows, and was light tan skin. He word bandages around his face like a mask and wore his clans' black and navy blue pants and shirt, and finished his look with a grey black and grey flak jacket. On his back was a large Katana with jagged edges towards the hilt of the blade.

Beside him was the leader of the Yuki Clan who were holders of the Ice Release Kekkai Genkai. She was a short woman at 5'5, she had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and light tan skin. She was petite yet had a shapely body and did not lack muscles. Her name was Haku and she wore a blue battle kimono and black pants underneath.

And finally there was Bear "The Claw" Raijin, he was a giant individual, standing at 7'4 and weighing in at a massive 500 lbs. of pure muscle. He was a mountain by any other word. He was a scarred brown skin man who possessed slashes and burn marks throughout his body, he had golden yellow eyes, Black hair in a tribal style ending in a long braid, on his face was a goatee, and on the left side of his face was an entire Tattoo of a Bear. He wore the Samurai Style Armor most ninja wore which was solid black. He carried two Broad Swords on his back and a large tipped Spear in between the two. His clan were large people both men and women alike with the average height being 7'0 for the men and 6'3 for the women. They specialized in Lightning and Fire Style Ninjutsu, and were renowned for their physical prowess.

Blade once all were acknowledged sat down at the head of the table and asked

"What is the purpose of this emergency meeting brother?"

"It appears that the Baki Clan, Kuroski Clan, Hoshigake Clan, Shimura Clan, and finally the Fuma Clan have all declared war with us. It is not an entire shock that they would since we conquered many lands close to their lands borders. Water Country is almost within our grasp and the Kuroski and Hoshigake Clans are not in favor of that. The Baki Clan simply joined I'm sure to recover from their defeat at the hands of the Kaguya. The Fuma Clan is a threat in this solely because of their innate way to create and improve weapons in lightning fast ways of efficiency and quality, and the Shimura Clan are closest to assault the mainland settlements we have obtained. And any side that is allied with them is already stronger due to each clans' specialties and Kekkai Genkai."

"Have they organized any type of attacks to any of our bordering townships or villages?" questioned Bear

"Yes several in fact, they attacked the Crescent Moon Kingdom last night that is why we have taken this as a declaration of war."

"I see they went for a larger prize, any more details on the attack itself?" asked Bruton next

"The Kingdom is still standing; King Koi and his men have made great preparations some time ago in case of an attack of this kind. But I do not believe they expected such a large force. Having some of our Ninja stationed there has helped tremendously, but they are few, and were only there to train its citizens in the art of combat their Navy however has bought a bit more time for them to build up more defenses. Besides our cousin Dash is leading the Ninja there so it should not be too severe before you reach the Island." Spoke Naruto

Blade then spoke after lighting a Cigar

"I believe we should send assistants immediately in the form of three hundred each of the Kaguya, Uzumaki, Yuki, and Hozuki. All are weapons experts, and can use multiple elements, and all can fight with or without chakra. I want to send a unit of 250 each of the Namikaze, Raijin, and the Momochi Clans to defend our mainland borders. I will go with the reinforcements to the Crescent Moon Kingdom, Naruto I am sure you will be eager to make land fall on the Mainland and cut loose. Lena I want you to take care of internal affairs here while we are away with Mito and Mabui. Mangetsu alongside Tenchi Uzumaki will be leading the villages' military defenses in our absence; Naruto will be giving you all the details in what you will exactly be doing upon your arrivals and where to exactly begin preparations any questions?"

He looked around to see no one spoke, he proceeded to dismiss them and that left the two brothers alone. Blade then asked

"I am sure you have exactly the locations they will no doubt be attacking, tell me exactly where that is?"

"They will be hitting the borders of the Land of Waves, Fire, Frost, Hot Springs, and Tea. They have really made it clear that they want us out of the picture do to our power. We have allied or conquered all these lands mentioned, they want what we have and they have the power to give us a challenge. The alliance with Senju and the Land of Fire would truly pay off now with this new development."

"I see your point and I agree; Guardsmen! Bring Hashirama and Tobirama Senju here immediately."

The now revealed Guardsmen nodded and disappeared.

A few Minutes later the two Senju arrive to see the two brothers going over maps and positions. The looked up and saw the two with a questioning look on their faces, Tobirama spoke up first asking

"What have you called us for Blade-San?"

"There has been a call for war against the Uzumaki and its allies by attacking the Crescent Moon Kingdom. We are preparing a retaliation force as we speak, several of Naruto's Clones are organizing with the chosen Regiments. Which now leads me to you two and our previous discussion and arrangement. As far as the political marriage and the alliance with you as far as the Uzumaki goes our agreement will still be in effect. The Namikaze arrangement and the Clan Summit we had spoken of will have to be put on hold. I hope you understand Hashirama?"

"I do, in fact we would like to assist you if you will allow it, and The Senju can help you with defending your mainland allies. We can already assume that your enemies will want to hit in multiple areas quickly and ferociously. Who are the opposition anyway?"

"The Baki, Hoshigake, Fuma, Kuroski, and the Shimura Clans, and I believe the number may increase if they are successful in taking a major victory. My clan in the Land of Lightning in the form of the Yotsuki will no doubt keep them at bay and with Ay and his father Bull leading them it will definitely keep them away. And not to forget the Motoi and Nii clans as well keeping their attentions to, and I am glad that all of them are allied with one another."

"Yes that indeed will help the situation, but I worry if they may get the attention of the Uchiha and the Yamanaka clans. With a good show of cooperation from the Shimura with these outlying clans, it very well may push them both into buying into this alliance, not to mention some of the smaller clans like the Kurama and the Hatake Clans, which may be small in number but are quite powerful in their use of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu." Finished Tobirama who thought important to make that point.

"I agree with you Tobirama-San it is clear this is more turbulent than it appears at this moment in time. And we were already to ask you for assistance in this endeavor, I would like for you Tobirama to come with me to Moon Kingdom your prowess in the arts of Water Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu would serve the Campaign well. And you Hashirama if you would plan with Naruto to help with the Mainland Campaign, your Wood Style and the elements that make up said element would truly be a boon to the operations."

"Yes I can see your point and if Tobirama accepts so will I."

"I accept, and I would suggest Hashirama that we enlist the Sarutobi, Nara, and the Hyuga. They would want to be involved with such an important war, and I will send a messenger Falcon to the Inuzuka and the Akimichi. And I will have my son Jiraiya come with me, he is your age Blade with an annoying habit of peeking on women, but he is one of the most well rounded ninja you will ever meet, in time I believe he will surpass even me."

"Very well prepare yourselves accordingly and meet back here in 48 hours. It will take about that much time to fully prepare for the multi front war we will no doubt be involved in. In a way I am glad that this is happening, because now at the very least we will see just what it would be like to unite under one banner. When this over I think we should consider a change plans." Said Blade

"Like what?" questioned Hashirama

"Instead of Villages we create an Empire, and we call it the Dragon Empire. Led by myself, you, Tobirama, and my brother. And whatever clans you bring with you would still keep their lands, and the same would go for me and Naruto. But the land and territories from our enemies would be divided amongst us all no matter if it is on the mainland or the island territories."

"It could work, and with Tobirama and I representing the Land of Fire and its people they would all have someone they could verify with, and the same would go for you and your current allies. And the people of both lands and territories could freely trade and have commerce without fear of bloodshed and war. And if any clans that have been defeated by us wish to subjugate themselves they must come before us four and plead their case and be willing to concede to certain demands."

"Exactly what I was thinking, but we must see how far this war is going to go and who the undecided and unknown parties maybe and their choices. I will see you as I said in two days." Said Blade Finally.

Only time would tell about how far this is going to take these four extraordinary men, but it is safe to say that they will be doing so with support from each other, and the world better be prepared for the Dragon, The Fox, The Bear, and The Wolf. Together they will either bring Peace or Destruction.

 **(A/N)(And finished with the first chapter of Clans and Fortunes. I am still working on my other stories, but personal obligations have held me up for quite a while. I hope to be a bit more consistent in the future. As for this story there will be some slight crossover references in the way of Assassins Creed, Star Wars, and DBZ. But it will mostly be referring to clothing, Martial Arts Styles, Weapons, and Abilities. No Characters from these respective games, stories, and movies will be used. Please enjoy and give me any Constructive Criticism you can.)**


End file.
